Emily Davenport
Emily Davenport is the second known bionic avatar & the only one to be serving Douglas, whom she refers to as "Daddy". She was created as a replacement for Danny after he & J betrayed Marcus & joined the Lab Rats. Like Marcus, Emily in charge of creating Viratrons. She creates new Viratrons using Metaviruses, & to transport Viratron Upgrades. She also has a tablet computer, which functions as her way of creating Viratrons, like Marcus's laptop being his. As with Danny, she is an avatar on Earth. Marcus noted that Douglas had created her to sample the pleasures of Earth. In battle, Emily uses two large handguns, which she names Schwarz & Weiber ("black" & "white" in German). Personality Like an average spoiled teenager, Emily is overbearing & arrogant towards most people, though she loves Douglas like a father in more ways than one. Like Marcus, Emily has her own perception of emotionless morality yet loves to fight. In fact, unless ordered by Douglas or finding someone who can thrill her with a fight she could barely win in, Emily rarely fights. Biography During her first appearance, Emily appeared out of nowhere & briefly attacked Marcus, flaunting her status over Marcus. She then created Keytron & had him lock up the people inside a skyscraper who were playing an "escape game" in a scheme to have the Keytron Upgrade smash the skyscraper while the people were locked inside, but Keytron was destroyed by the Lab Rats. She briefly dueled with Chase before the Keytron Upgrade arrived, noting his skill in particular before departing to watch them battle her creation as it created a subspace field. Once it was destroyed, she noted her surprise at their skill before leaving. Since then, Emily meddled in the Lab Rats' fight with her Viratrons to ensure her creations' success while finding a opponent worth her time. In the case of the latter, Emily found her worthy opponent in Adam Davenport while he is under the influence of one of his glitches. After Douglas's defeat, Emily returned to Earth & learned of Marcus's scheme involving their creator's data. Though she threatened Marcus, Emily is put in her place when Marcus revealed that he was stronger than he let on. She later was wanting to test her powers against the Lab Rats in Custom Upgrade, only to lose her guns & goggles, with her forced to fall back as her data got damaged. However, having upgraded herself by tampering with her data to find Douglas's remaining cards, Emily returns & unveils her Evolved Upgrade. But when she learns that Marcus absorbed one of the cards, Emily seemingly became obedient until she obtained the Viratron Zeta Upgrade, which houses Douglas's partially reconstructed data. From there, Emily uses the Viratron Upgrade to crush Marcus into bits before turning her attention on the Lab Rats during Christmas. Midway through the battle, as the Zeta-Type Upgrade evolves into the Viratron Reboot, Emily is horrified as she finds her data being re-absorbed by a restored Douglas. However, with his new powers, Marcus splices Emily's back up data with flowers to recreate Emily with the ability to assume a Flower-United Upgrade but with only the memories of herself before meeting the Lab Rats. Due to his modifications, Marcus gains an obedient servant. But when he recreated her, realizing that the data obtained from Tiaratron is affecting him, Marcus learns that he fell in love with his sister Emily as she was & killed the copy in disgust before creating a replacement. Attempting to restore Emily's mind set while merging her Flower-United Upgrade data with a snake, Marcus realizes that her data is too corrupted for him to fix & parts ways with the aggressive & maddened incarnation. Left to her devices & desiring to be like her creator, Emily proceeds to assimilate any animal she comes across before facing the Lab Rats with Adam intent to end her suffering. As her body derezzes, a dazed & delusional Emily calls Adam "daddy" as he tells her she did him proud to ease her passing. Emily's forms Avatar As an Avatar, Emily is able to cheat death as she simply reforms whenever she is destroyed as long as the source of her manifestation is left intact. The nature of this ability is yet to be understood. Costume changes As with Marcus, Emily has the ability to change her form instantaneously, assuming different outfits while retaining her human form. Unlike Marcus, who has frequently done this, Emily has only costume changed on a few occasions. *Black wedding dress. (Episode 37) *Girls' black Santa Claus outfit (with Marcus). (Episode 43) *Battle gear. Since the Lab Rats' final battle with Douglas, Emily donned battle gear in her more serious fights. Battle Gear Evolved Upgrade Emily's fighting form, the result of her risky self-upgrade to protect Douglas' remaining Viratrons. Organic United Upgrade Flower United Upgrade A form of Emily spliced with flowers. Three versions were created, but flawed due to Emily's back up data. Animal United Upgrade An altered form of Emily's Flower United Upgrade spliced with a snake, this version of Emily was created by Marcus in an attempt to restore her initial mindset. However, with her data corrupted beyond Marcus's ability to repair, Emily is mentally unstable to the point of attacking even her creator & is left to her devices. Having the assimilative abilities of Douglas, Emily consumed a crow, a dog, & a cat among various animals before fighting the Lab Rats. Zeta Upgrade The result of Emily's Evolved Animal United Upgrade assimilating matter to upgrade into a giant similar to the Viratron Zeta Upgrade with the elements of the assimilated fauna & flora in her form's design. Powers & Abilities *'Schwarz & Weiber': Emily is the only bionic who wields two large handguns, which she names Schwarz & Weiber. Both are capable of firing green lasers. *'Mental Tactic System': Being a sharpshooter, Emily is able to hit her target(s) at the right time & speed; she almost never misses. *'Mathematical Analysis': Emily can aim from a far distance. *'Molecular Kinesis': Like Marcus, Emily has this same ability as Chase. *'Plasma Grenades': Like Marcus, Emily is able to emit plasma grenades like Adam. *'Bionic Energy Blast': Like Marcus, Emily is able to emit a green gaseous energy, similar to Adam's Blast Wave. *'Super Intelligence': Like Marcus, Emily shares the same super intelligence as Chase. *'Super Strength': Like Marcus, Emily possesses the same super strength as Adam, as she nearly managed to tear off Bree's arms. *'Super Speed': Like Marcus, Emily is even faster than Bree, being able to dodge her high speed attacks with ease. *'Invisible Forcefield': Like Marcus, Emily is capable of making a forcefield, resembling an invisible shield, to block any fired attacks. *'Super Durability': Like Marcus & the Lab Rats, Emily is able to take immense amounts of damage. *'Martial Arts': Although she intends to use her handguns, Emily is also a merciless fighter when fighting Chase, Adam, Bree, & Danny in hand-to-hand combat. *'Wi-fi Hotspot': Like Marcus, Emily has a mole on the back of her neck that is actually a Wi-fi Hotspot. *'Super Hearing': Like Chase & Marcus, Emily possesses super hearing, which comes in handy when sensing any attacks heading her way. *'Multilanguage App': Like Danny, Emily is able to speak over a hundred languages, mostly German. *'Costume changes': As with Marcus, Emily has the ability to change her form instantaneously, assuming different outfits while retaining her human form. Unlike Marcus, who has frequently done this, Emily has only costume changed on a few occasions. Glitches *'Lack of Focus/Uncontrollable Shooting': Whenever Emily is distracted, she may lose focus & shoot all over the place. Trivia *Although they're both bionic avatars, Danny has a few known glitches while Emily has so far only one. Marcus explains that it's because Danny's devotion to the Lab Rats are what caused his glitches. *Emily uses an Apple iPad with what appears to be a heavily-modified operating system. External Links *Escape - Emily's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Deceased characters